


i'll refresh your typical days

by zhujungjungting (runswithchopsticks)



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, euiwoong is so tsundere christ, my poor attempt at humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 01:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11726613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runswithchopsticks/pseuds/zhujungjungting
Summary: Hyeongseop does stupid things in order to keep Euiwoong on the edge of a midlife crisis (and let him know that he loves him).[ten separate drabbles, ft. the other yuehua children]





	1. despicable

**Author's Note:**

> hi there! thank you so much for clicking on this! i hope you enjoy your read :* 
> 
> music: hyolyn ft. kisum - fruity

Two hands come to rest on Euiwoong's shoulders.

"What are you doing?"

Euiwoong jumps suddenly, nearly throwing his pencil in the air. He quickly turns around, and there's Hyeongseop's face staring back at him, his hands cheekily tucked behind him, a giggle on his lips.

Euiwoong narrows his eyes. "Did you  _really_  need to whisper in my ear?" he mutters, his voice lower, clearly annoyed. "I could've accidentally stabbed you in the eye with my pencil."

Hyeongseop just innocently shrugs. "Your face when you're startled is cute," he says. "So, what're you doing?"

"Homework," Euiwoong replies, pointedly, "like a responsible student."

"Oh, I have nothing to do with that," Hyeongseop hums, a completely unconcerned look on his face. He spins around in a circle, before leaning on his heels and asking, "Come play on the Wii with me." Well, not so much asking, more like a command.

"Later," Euiwoong replies, waving his hand. "I'm doing homework, hyung. Like what you  _should_ be doing too."

"But Euiwooooong," Hyeongseop whines, "I can do that tonight. And you can too."

"Later," Euiwoong repeats. He turns back to his workbook, beginning to start on the next math problem on the page.

"But Woong, I'm lonely," Hyeongseop murmurs, softly. Euiwoong's heart jumps and he instantly freezes.

When he slowly turns around, what he sees makes his face constantly switch between a grimace and a look of disgust.

A grimace, because Hyeongseop has his puppy eyes on. His hands are still tucked behind his back, but he leans a little bit forward, his eyebrows raised slightly and a pitiful expression on his face.

Disgust, because Euiwoong is disgusted with himself by how easily he's pulled away by Hyeongseop. Just in a matter of seconds, he's already standing up, Hyeongseop's fingers wrapped around his wrist. Euiwoong doesn't even  _remember_ standing up. Where did his pencil go? It was in his hand a moment ago. He glances behind him --  _oh_ , it's left in his workbook, bookmarking the spot where he left off on his homework.

Hyeongseop looks at him and giggles at the expression on his face. "Thanks, Woong," he says, "you're the best."

The grimace on Euiwoong's face only intensifies.

 _Hyeongseop is despicable_ , he thinks.

But that doesn't suppress the giddiness he feels in his chest when Hyeongseop leans in, a stupid grin on his face -- "Let me kiss that frown away," he says, giggling, before giving Euiwoong a short kiss on the lips.

When the latter still looks as distraught as ever, Hyeongseop leans in again. "Do I need to try again?" he says, with that same stupid grin plastered on his lips. Euiwoong dodges his next attempt at a kiss, his face slightly tilted downward, and Hyeongseop accidentally kisses his nose. He rubs the tip of his nose with his palm, muttering, "Just move before I change my mind."

Hyeongseop laughs and continues walking down the hallway, toting Euiwoong behind him.

 _Despicable_ , Euiwoong thinks, as he stares at the back of Hyeongseop's head, his lips twisted into something halfway between a smile and a frown.


	2. ears

"Do you know what one of my favorite parts about you is?" Hyeongseop asks.

Euiwoong pauses, thinking. "...My abs?" he says, after a moment, and he gets punched in the shoulder. "But seriously, don't you like my abs?" he adds, laughing at the irritated face Hyeongseop gives him.

"Well, yeah," Hyeongseop snorts, "but that's  _not_ what I was going to say."

"Then what, my face?" Euiwoong asks.

"You're so superficial, Woong," Hyeongseop replies, huffing and crossing his arms.

"You can't like me for my  _personality_ , now can you, hyung?" Euiwoong says, teasingly.

A slow smile spreads across Hyeongseop's face. "No, I don't like your personality," he states, but Euiwoong knows he's obviously joking. "Do you want to know what I was going to say?"

Euiwoong shrugs. "Sure," he replies.

"Your ears, Woong."

Euiwoong raises an eyebrow. "What about my ears?" he asks, and narrows his eyes. "You aren't going to say something about how big they are, are you?"

Hyeongseop shakes his head. "No, no, that's not what I was talking about," he says. "And I don't mean this in a bad way. But I like the way they stick out." And then he reaches out his hands, running his index fingers along the outline of both of Euiwoong's ears.

"You're not about to make fun of me, are you?" Euiwoong asks. He sighs.

"I'm mean, but I'm not  _that_ mean," Hyeongseop reminds, giggling. He presses his fingers on the back of Euiwoong's ears, tilting them forward. "This makes your cheeks look rounder. Very cute," he says.

Euiwoong watches him with an exasperated look on his face, but he doesn't move.

Hyeongseop presses Euiwoong's ears back. "Now, your head just looks rounder. Still very cute." And then he folds down the tops of Euiwoong's ears. "This looks weird. But you're still very cute." He tugs at the side of Euiwoong's ears, stretching them out. "This looks a little silly. But again, still very cute."

"...What are you getting at?" Euiwoong asks.

Hyeongseop releases Euiwoong's ears, his hands dropping down to his side. "But this," he begins, "now this is the cutest. Just when they stick out a little bit like this."

Euiwoong sighs. He tries to act a little bit vexed, but that obviously doesn't work because he can already feel his face slightly heating up at Hyeongseop's words and giggles.

"So yeah, you're very cute, but your ears are especially cute," Hyeongseop says, with a grin.

"Can you please stop using the word 'cute'?" Euiwoong asks, pointedly.

He gets a shrug in response. "But it's true!" Hyeongseop protests. "You're very cute." He then moves to the side of Euiwoong. "I like your ears a lot."

And before Euiwoong can process anything clearly, he feels something warm and wet touch the helix of his ear.

He bolts, running out of the room in terror, yelling for help.

Hyeongseop just breaks down laughing. He accidentally falls against the sliding door of the closet, and it makes a loud, vibrating clatter, causing Justin to open the door to his room and poke his head out. Euiwoong quickly darts inside, his face beet red and muttering under his breath that his hyung desperately needs help.


	3. disgusting

Seunghyuk calls them "disgusting".

"Who, me or him?" Euiwoong asks. "You're talking about him, right?"

Hyeongseop doesn't pay Seunghyuk any heed. He's still curled up at Euiwoong's side, his cheek pressed against the latter's shoulder as he contentedly chews on another handful of popcorn from the bowl in Euiwoong's lap.

Seunghyuk snorts, sticking his nose up. "I mean both of you, Woong," he says. "The way Seop is so dependent on you is so gross. And the way you coddle him is so gross, too."

" _Coddle_?" Euiwoong asks, incredulously. "Don't lump me with him, hyung."

"How can I not?" Seunghyuk retorts, "When you guys are basically squished together on the recliner.  _That's meant for one person_."

Euiwoong glares at Seunghyuk from across the room. "That's not my fault," he replies. "Hyeongseop-hyung was the one who came over and insisted he sit next to me when I was already here."

"And you  _let him_ ," Seunghyuk points out.

"That's not 'coddling'," Euiwoong huffs.

Hyeongseop, next to him, shifts in his position. "I'm cold," he murmurs.

Automatically, Euiwoong leans over and reaches out his hand to grab the throw lying on the arm of the couch next to them. He drapes it over Hyeongseop and his own feet. The latter hums happily, reaching over to grab more popcorn.

Seunghyuk smacks the palm of his hand on his forehead.

Euiwoong notices his action. He just stares, his lips pursed into a flat line. "You're just jealous because you're having a hard time finding another girlfriend," he says.

Seunghyuk stands up. He grabs the remote off of the coffee table and turns off the TV, before walking away, the remote still in his hand.

"Hey!" Euiwoong shouts. "Why'd you do that? Come back here!"

Seunghyuk just lifts up his other hand and waves before he disappears down the hallway.


	4. chok-chok

"You might need to shave your back, you're kinda growing hair," Hyeongseop comments.

Euiwoong whines, sinking further into the water. "Stop bullying me," he mutters.

"Hey, I can't scrub your back if you're submerged," Hyeongseop chides.

"Remind me why I asked you of all people to help me?" Euiwoong grumbles.

Hyeongseop laughs behind him. "Because nobody else offered to, and I'm the only one that knows your peculiar shampoo habits."

"They're not 'peculiar'," Euiwoong protests. "Stop picking on me, I'm a sick man." He sniffs to reinforce his point.

"You're not even a man," Hyeongseop retorts. "Who uses different shampoos on different parts of their head? Not even Justin is that complex."

"Ugh," Euiwoong groans, and sinks back into the water. Hyeongseop flicks him on the back of his neck.

"Back up, let me finish scrubbing your back," he says.

Euiwoong complies, leaning forward as Hyeongseop runs the washcloth over his upper back. When he's done, he reaches over at the four different bottles of shampoo sitting off to the side and squeezes a dollop on one part of Euiwoong's head before grabbing a different bottle.

He runs his hand through Euiwoong's sopping hair and massages the shampoo into a lather, starting with the sides of Euiwoong's head and moving his way up. Euiwoong has long since closed his eyes, almost having fallen asleep from both the comforting feeling of Hyeongseop washing his hair and the drowsiness as a side effect of his cold.

He feels like he's hardly given a warning before Hyeongseop dumps a bucket of water over his head, but in reality him being half-asleep just makes his thoughts take a little longer to process.

He splutters the next second, as there's water in his nose.

"You're going to make me even more sick than I already am," he groans.

Hyeongseop softly laughs. "Sorry, but to be fair I did say, 'I'm going to pour water on you now'," he replies.

"Ugh," Euiwoong mutters, as Hyeongseop turns on the bathtub faucet to fill the bucket back up for the next round.

When he steps out of the bathtub and puts on the clothing Hyeongseop left for him on the counter, he stares at himself in the mirror and sighs.

Hyeongseop returns a minute later, and he giggles at what he sees.

"You purposely chose something from the other three's closet, didn't you?" Euiwoong asks, lifting up a wrist and staring at the sleeve that extends several centimeters past his fingertips.

Hyeongseop nods. "Unlike you, I'm not afraid to admit that you look cute wearing things too big for you," he says, with a wide smile. "You really are cute, Woong," he adds, when he grabs at Euiwoong's hands and looks at the sleeves.

Euiwoong is glad his face is red anyways from his sickness, because Hyeongseop would never let him live up how flustered he's getting.

"Anyways, let me start with your skincare now," Hyeongseop says. "Sit on the counter."

Euiwoong complies, and Hyeongseop begins with soaking toner into a cotton pad and rubbing it all over Euiwoong's face.

When Hyeongseop moves on to a serum, he begins by patting it into Euiwoong's cheeks. But Euiwoong realizes, that as Hyeongseop is moving his hand across his face, he's patting harder and harder until there's vaguely smack-like sounds every time his hand touches Euiwoong's skin.

"Ow," Euiwoong protests, "why are you hitting me in the face, hyung?"

"Gotta get that  _chok-chok_ ," Hyeongseop replies, with a giggle.

"Yes, you'll make my skin plumper by smacking it so it stimulates my blood underneath, but that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt," Euiwoong mutters. "Stoooop," he whines, at a particularly firmer pat.

"Sorry," Hyeongseop apologizes.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Euiwoong complains.

Hyeongseop smiles. "Sorry, I can't help myself," he begins. "Your skin wiggles whenever I hit it. It's kinda weird, but cute."

"That's a very strange thing to find 'cute', hyung," Euiwoong replies, annoyed.

Hyeongseop only laughs at his response. "I'll be more gentle," he says.

And then when Hyeongseop is done helping Euiwoong with his nightly routine, he tucks Euiwoong into bed.

"Good night," he murmurs, "sleep well, Woong."

"Thanks," Euiwoong replies, "you too."

Hyeongseop smiles before leaning forward. "I would kiss your forehead, but you have product on there," he says. But before Euiwoong can properly respond, he just leans forward more and gives Euiwoong a soft kiss on his lips.

"I'll be back soon," he murmurs, straightening his back, turning around, and walking away.

Euiwoong sinks underneath his blanket, his heart beating too fast to be resting.


	5. child

Hyeongseop nonchalantly lifts a wad of rice and vegetables up to his lips, not bothering to pay attention to where some of the food is going besides his mouth. He's too focused watching some video on his phone. Euiwoong's eye twitches as a piece of cabbage--the fourth piece--falls somewhere onto Hyeongseop's lap.

And after two more pieces, Euiwoong stands up.

"Hyung, you're dropping food all over yourself," Euiwoong states.

Hyeongseop gives him a glance. "Eh," he shrugs, "I'll clean it up later."

Euiwoong sighs, sitting back down and continuing to pick at his food.

A few minutes later, Hyeongseop tells him he's got a video call request from Jung Jung and Justin in China. Euiwoong scoots next to him, waving when his friends appear on screen.

"So Jung Jung forgot how to speak Korean," is the first thing Justin says.

"Seriously?" Euiwoong replies, in Chinese. He rolls his eyes.

"Sorry," Jung Jung murmurs, with a sheepish smile. "I still know how to say 'hello' and 'what does this mean', though."

"Because those are the only two things you ever say," Euiwoong replies, with an exasperated sigh. But he still smiles afterwards, because the speed at which Jung Jung's Korean deteriorates is amusing.

They continue chatting for another half an hour or so, Hyeongseop continuing to eat but also continuing to occasionally drop food on himself. Euiwoong is stuck picking pieces off of his hyung's lap.

And when they're saying goodbye, Hyeongseop begins to say "Talk to you guys later", but his "talk" ends up sounding like "ta-achlk" with a broken high-pitched noise in the middle.

Everyone pauses at that moment, looking at Hyeongseop.

Hyeongseop realizes what just happened a second later, and his lips twist in an embarrassed smile before he looks away. Euiwoong can just begin to see pink on his neck.

Euiwoong starts giggling the moment after, pressing the end call button on the screen for Hyeongseop.

"'Ta-achlk'," he says, imitating the way Hyeongseop's voice had broken, and the latter glares at him. "You always say I'm the cute one, hyung, but what was that?"

Hyeongseop looks away. "Oh shush," he mutters.

Euiwoong just smiles. "Continue eating," he says, and Hyeongseop complies, his face still a bit pink.

But as soon as he goes back to watching videos on his phone, he's dropping bits of food onto himself. It's only a few minutes later that Euiwoong whines, "Can you please eat properly? I can't stand watching you get food on yourself."

Hyeongseop looks down at his lap. "Eh," he replies, like last time, "I'll clean it up later."

And then Euiwoong grumbles, before leaning forward and grabbing the chopsticks from Hyeongseop's hand.

"What're you--" Hyeongseop begins.

"Such a child," Euiwoong mutters, shaking his head. "First your voice cracks and now you still can't eat neatly?" He picks up a wad of rice and cabbage with the chopsticks. "Go back to whatever you were doing," he says, when Hyeongseop is still looking at him weirdly.

And then he lifts up his hands, one palm cupped underneath the food, before bringing the chopsticks up to Hyeongseop's mouth.

"I even have to feed you like a child," Euiwoong complains.

Hyeongseop doesn't look at him, his gaze turned back to his phone, but he smiles as he chews.

And that's how Hyeongseop eats the rest of his dinner, with Euiwoong grumbling yet still continuing to feed him. He even offers to feed Euiwoong the rest of his dinner, but Euiwoong slaps his hand away and says he can eat properly, unlike a certain someone.

Seunghyuk had walked in sometime during their dinner, but he promptly walked out, muttering under his breath that he'd be booking the next plane to China.


	6. lipgloss

One day, Euiwoong is reading a book on his bed. There's a bunch of clattering noises coming from the bathroom across his room. He knows Hyeongseop's in there, but he doesn't know what Hyeongseop is doing. He assumes his hyung is probably cleaning, as it's his turn this week and Euiwoong had been nagging him all morning and afternoon to just  _please do it now, I don't like it when hair sticks to the bottom of my feet._

What Euiwoong doesn't expect, however, is for Hyeongseop to walk into his room a few minutes later, holding a little bag in his hand.

"What's that?" Euiwoong asks, looking up from his book.

Hyeongseop unzips the bag. "Did you know," he begins, rifling through its contents, "that Justin keeps all of his lip balms and stuff in here?"

"No," Euiwoong replies. "But if those are his things, why do you have them?"

Hyeongseop doesn't reply. Instead, he walks over to the full-body mirror in the room, standing in front of it. He takes a tube out of the bag, before setting it down on the floor next to him.

The first thing Euiwoong thinks is,  _Oh no_. He recognizes what's in Hyeongseop's hand. It's a tube of pink lipgloss.

And then, he watches one of his nightmares unfold right in front of his eyes.

Hyeongseop takes his time unscrewing the wand on the tube, before leaning in closer to the mirror and slowly applying the gloss to his lips. When he's done, he rubs his lips together, making a smacking noise as he does so.

Euiwoong can feel his insides shriveling up and disintegrating into dust when Hyeongseop turns to look at him with a shit-eating grin.

"Whatever you're thinking," Euiwoong begins, " _do not_. I swear--"

Hyeongseop obviously doesn't listen. He approaches Euiwoong slowly, and the only thing Euiwoong can do is back into the corner of his bed, his knees drawn up to his chest in fear.

He is frozen. He can't back away any more, so he just sits there, gulping and staring as Hyeongseop crawls onto his bed with that grin still plastered on his now shiny and pinker lips.

Hyeongseop takes his time crawling over, like a giant cat preparing to pounce on its prey. When he finally gets close to Euiwoong, he sticks his face next to the latter's cheek. He's close enough that when Euiwoong looks down at Hyeongseop's lips he can see the sparkles of the gloss.

"Why don't you kiss me, Woong?" Hyeongseop asks.

Euiwoong still maintains his composure even though his heart is thundering in his chest. "I'll give you three seconds," he grumbles. "Three seconds to get out of my face before I shove you."

Hyeongseop stays stock-still in his current position, smiling sweetly.

"One," Euiwoong begins.

If anything, Hyeongseop leans a little bit closer. Euiwoong automatically retracts himself, his chin being forced against his neck.

"Two," he says.

Hyeongseop giggles softly for a moment.

"Thr--"

Euiwoong doesn't get to finish his word before Hyeongseop latches onto him, enveloping him in a giant hug. "You can't push me away if I'm stuck to you!" he says, laughing madly. Before Euiwoong has any time to react, Hyeongseop pushes him over onto his back, effectively pinning Euiwoong beneath him. He sits on Euiwoong's thighs, one palm on laid flat on the latter's chest.

Euiwoong begins growling, staring up at Hyeongseop with plenty of irritation.

Hyeongseop only laughs, before leaning in close to Euiwoong's face. Instinctively, the latter turns his head, but that's exactly what Hyeongseop wanted him to do.

And then the next second, Euiwoong feels something wet and just a little sticky touch his cheek.

Hyeongseop retracts himself, satisfied with the big kiss he landed on Euiwoong's cheek, but he doesn't manage to pull away fast enough before Euiwoong shoves him harshly in the shoulder and takes off running the very next second.

"Hey!" Hyeongseop cries, a whine at the back of his throat, "What was that for? That hurt!" Of course, he's not actually hurt, he just enjoys playing the victim.

But Euiwoong just bolts out the door, and his voice fades in volume while he yells, "Noooo!" as he disappears down the hallway.

Hyeongseop laughs, chasing after him.

When Euiwoong appears in the living room, he runs and crouches at the end of the couch farthest from the hallway.

Jung Jung looks up from his laptop, staring at Euiwoong curiously over the rim of his glasses. "Why is there a giant pink mark on your face?" he asks.

"I've been attacked!" Euiwoong cries. "Hyeongseop-hyung attacked me!" He purposely tries to exaggerate the distress in his voice.

And then Hyeongseop appears out of the hallway, a wide grin on his lips.

Jung Jung looks up at him, before turning back to Euiwoong. "Oh," he murmurs. "Sorry." And then he turns back to his laptop screen without a second glance.

"You're so irresponsible!" Euiwoong exclaims, sinking onto the floor. "Both of you!" he adds, when Hyeongseop begins to approach him, and he accepts the fact that he's doomed.


	7. meow

Because the boys are lazy, they don't do laundry as often as they should. Hyeongseop hops out of the shower one day and digs around in his closet, only to find that he's out of shirts. The first solution that comes to his mind is to go over to the room next to his, its owner currently out of the dorms, and borrow a t-shirt from their closet.

When Euiwoong bumps into him in the hallway, the former instantly asks, "What the hell are you wearing?"

Hyeongseop looks down at his torso. "What?" he replies.

Euiwoong stares at Hyeongseop's stomach, before slowly lifting his head and meeting his hyung's gaze. "...Who is that? On your shirt?" he asks.

"His name is on the shirt," Hyeongseop replies, matter-of-factly.

" _Tyler_?" Euiwoong asks, narrowing his eyes.

"Yeah," Hyeongseop hums. "Tyler the Creator, obviously."

And then Euiwoong bursts out laughing, patting Hyeongseop on the shoulder. He flicks one of the sleeves that dangles next to Hyeongseop, the gray cloth much too long, extending at least several centimeters past the latter's fingertips.

"This is one of Seunghyuk-hyung's weird garments, isn't it?" Euiwoong asks, through his fit of giggles.

Hyeongseop sighs. "I ran out of clothing, don't blame me," he explains.

"You look like you're wearing a gray sack," Euiwoong says, still plagued by laughter, "or like you're a cat whose owner put him in a giant sweater."

Hyeongseop brings his hands up right under his chin, bending his wrists and tilting his head to the side. "Aren't I cute?" he asks, purposely widening his eyes. "I know you like it when I wear things too big for me, Woong."

Euiwoong snorts. "That's because I think you look silly," he replies.

"Don't lie to me," Hyeongseop says, as a teasing grin spreads on his lips. He rubs one of his wrists, still bent, slyly across the side of his cheek, as if he were a cat cleaning its face.

Euiwoong stares at him, his nose now scrunched and lips pursed into a flat line.

Hyeongseop sticks one of his sleeve paws into Euiwoong's face, rubbing the latter's cheek gently. "Isn't it soft?" he asks, his voice higher and airier than normal. He giggles when Euiwoong's face only seems to scrunch up more, although he remains still and silent.

Hyeongseop then retracts his hand back to its place under his chin. And then he tilts his head to the other side.

"Don't you  _dare_ \--" Euiwoong growls, as he see's Hyeongseop's lips begin to move. "Hyung, don't you  _dare_ \--"

Hyeongseop does it anyway.

" _Meow_ ," Hyeongseop goes. The smile on his face only grows wider when Euiwoong's eyes narrow and his face  _finally_ begins to redden. This is what Hyeongseop lives for.

"You're so childish," Euiwoong huffs, turning around and stalking down the hallway. Hyeongseop laughs, chasing after him, sticking his arms out. He catches up with Euiwoong, placing his arms over the latter's shoulders and attaching himself in a sort of hug from behind.

Hyeongseop giggles madly, as he follows Euiwoong down the hall. Euiwoong doesn't try to shake him off, partly because he doesn't want to, and partly because he knows Hyeongseop will put up a fight that he will most likely lose.


	8. choker

"Wow, that's some kinky stuff right there," Seunghyuk comments, whistling.

Hyeongseop glares at him. "What are you suggesting?" he asks, narrowing his eyes.

"Nothing," Seunghyuk simply replies, turning around and casually walking away with his hands behind his back.

"I mean, seriously, though," Justin comments, and Hyeongseop shoots him a glare just as intense.

"Why are you all ganging up on me?" Hyeongseop whines. "You wore a choker for our last appearance, so why is everyone giving me crap?"

Justin rolls his eyes. He thinks his hyung is a little bit whipped. "Well," he begins, putting on his  _well, obviously_ voice. "There's a difference between a stylist choosing to have me wear a choker and you going out of your way to buy one for Euiwoong-hyung and convincing him to wear it."

"So what?" Hyeongseop retorts. "And I  _didn't_  convince him, he  _willingly_  wore it."

Justin snorts. "Whatever," he says, with a laugh, and turns around and walks off, with that same leisurely stance that Seunghyuk had, his hands tucked behind his back. Boy, does Hyeongseop hate the way those two walk now.

Euiwoong approaches him a minute later. "I think it's loose," he says, before turning around. "Can you check?"

And sure enough, the black ribbon had dropped to the base of Euiwoong's neck, where previously it had been a few centimeters higher.

"Yeah it is," Hyeongseop replies, "want me to to retie it?"

Euiwoong nods, tilting his head down slightly.

Hyeongseop pulls at one of the tails on the ribbon, unraveling the bow before grabbing the ends and creating a new bow, this time a little higher than when he untied it.

"Thanks," Euiwoong replies, before he walks off.

"Your bow-tying skills are shitty," someone comments.

Hyeongseop jumps, turning around and looking in the direction of the voice. There's Seunghyuk staring back at him critically, wrapped around the wall like he just walked back and is hesitant on engaging in conversation.

Hyeongseop glares at him. "Why the hell are you back? And if my bow-tying skills are so bad, why don't you tie it yourself, then?" he grumbles.

Seunghyuk scrunches his nose. "I'm not getting involved in whatever little game you two play," he says, and before he gives Hyeongseop a chance to reply, he just retreats back down the hallway.

"We're  _not_ playing any kind of game!" Hyeongseop growls after him, nonetheless. He sighs, smacking his forehead with his palm.

That night, right after dinner, Hyeongseop sits on the couch with Euiwoong directly in front of him, constantly untieing and then re-tieing the black ribbon around the latter's neck.

"Why are you doing this?" Euiwoong asks, after Hyeongseop's seventh attempt. "Hyung, my neck kinda feels weird now. I bet it looks fine."

"No," Hyeongseop instantly replies, unraveling the bow again.

"Is this because Seunghyuk-hyung insulted your bow-tying skills?" Euiwoong asks, with a sigh.

"No," Hyeongseop replies, again.

"Then why?"

"I need to make the bow pretty," Hyeongseop grumbles, "at least as pretty as you are."

Euiwoong would lean forward and smack his face into the couch right at that moment, but he'd probably choke because Hyeongseop is tying yet another bow.


	9. cat

Just like a cat, Hyeongseop sometimes crawls under his covers in the middle of the night.

But unlike a cat, Euiwoong can't give him away to the shelter.

He feels a foot on his calf one night.

"What the hell?" he grumbles, turning over, and there's half of a head of black hair poking up from underneath his blanket next to him.

"Hi," Hyeongseop says, smiling, when his full head appears.

"How'd you even get here?" Euiwoong asks, sighing. He locked his door tonight, but for some reason Hyeongseop still managed to get in.

Hyeongseop laughs at his question. "You ask that every time, Woong, and I always give you the same answer. We share the same room, I just simply had to walk over and crawl underneath your blanket."

_Oh, that's right_ , Euiwoong thinks. He's a little bit disappointed he can't build a magical wall separating his and Hyeongseop's sides of the room.

"Why do you never sleep in your own bed?" Euiwoong asks, gruffly.

"I do," Hyeongseop replies. "Too much," he adds, with a giggle.

Euiwoong rolls his eyes at Hyeongseop's response.  _Typical_ , he thinks. "Why do you always come and find me, then?" he asks. "Why not any of the others?"

Hyeongseop sighs. "You're easy to hug while I sleep," he replies, with ease, and Euiwoong begins sputtering the next second. "Can you imagine me holding onto Seunghyuk-hyung?  _One meter and eighty-five_ Seunghyuk-hyung? His torso is like the size of me."

Euiwoong narrows his eyes. "So you pick on me because I'm small," he says.

"I don't pick  _on_ you, I just pick you," Hyeongseop responds, with a grin. "Stop complaining, I know you like my hugs."

Euiwoong stays silent and stares, a flat expression on his face.

Hyeongseop laughs at his silence and boops him on the nose with his index finger.  _Yup_ , Euiwoong thinks,  _just like a cat_.

He rolls over, sighing deeply. When he finds a comfortable position, Hyeongseop automatically latches himself on, throwing one arm over Euiwoong's waist.

"See?" Hyeongseop says, half-whispering and half-giggling, "We fit perfectly together."

Euiwoong rolls his eyes. "Shut up," he mutters, "go to sleep."


	10. blue

Euiwoong dips his calves into the water, submerging himself up to his knees.

Justin, next to him, just straight up lunges inside, and for a second Euiwoong is concerned Justin might injure himself on the floor of the pool because of his height.

But his concern is forgotten when the splash the boy makes ends up soaking him from head to knee.

"Justin," he begins, a little annoyed because he's now shivering, "did you really have to do that?"

Justin laughs. "All the more reason to come into the water now," he says, shaking his wet hair.

Euiwoong sighs, and carefully picks his way down the steps of the pool.

The other three are already scattered about in the water -- well, one of them isn't really  _in_  the water. Seunghyuk lounges casually on a floating pool chair with his sunglasses on, and everybody but him thinks he looks ridiculous.

Hyeongseop and Jung Jung have been chasing each other with pool noodles for the past few minutes, and they continue to do so as Euiwoong makes his way over and leisurely swims laps in the deeper end.

That is, until Hyeongseop turns to him and starts trying to chase him up and down his makeshift lane with a pool noodle raised high in his right hand.

"Nooo," Euiwoong groans, as Hyeongseop gets closer. "Go away, hyung!"

But Hyeongseop doesn't relent. If anything, Euiwoong has already spent a fair amount of his energy, and his swimming speed isn't particularly fast. It seems as if Hyeongseop is purposely giving him chase.

A few more minutes of eluding his hyung's reach, and Euiwoong stops in the middle of the pool, just where he can stand and see all around him without the water getting into his mouth, testing his hypothesis.

Hyeongseop grins, meeting his gaze, before diving down into the water, leaving his pool noodle afloat.

Euiwoong looks around, waiting for Hyeongseop's head to emerge from the water, but several seconds later and he sees nothing. He just barely begins to panic, when something hits him and he realizes he should've been looking  _down_ , not forward.

Hyeongseop pushes up from the water right beneath him, and Euiwoong yelps as he feels his balance being thrown. The rest of his friends all look over curiously, even Seunghyuk, who had not bothered to participate in any shenanigans so far.

Hyeongseop's head emerges from the water, his arms around Euiwoong's shins. He laughs as Euiwoong teeters back and forth on top of his shoulders, but he never drops him.

When Euiwoong is finally stabilized, panting as he leans forward, one palm resting on top of Hyeongseop's head as his other arm dangles down over the latter's shoulder, Hyeongseop asks, "Did I scare you?"

"You nearly sent me into shock," Euiwoong replies, flatly. "Geez, hyung, give me a warning next time."

Hyeongseop giggles at his reaction. For the next several minutes, he walks around with Euiwoong on his shoulders. He even brings Euiwoong up to Seunghyuk, where they both get to pester him because now Euiwoong towers over him for once.

But when Hyeongseop approaches the deep end of the pool, Euiwoong knows he's in trouble.

And without warning, Hyeongseop dives under, dropping him.

All Euiwoong can see at that point is the water around him, as he splashes underneath the surface. But then someone grabs his hand, lacing their fingers together, and pulls him closer.

Hyeongseop smiles at him underwater, his hair floating around him in a cloud and his skin tinted slightly blue.

Euiwoong looks at him, about to frown. But then Hyeongseop pulls him even closer, to the point where he can see all the individual eyelashes framing Hyeongseop's eyes.

And then without thinking, they both lean in, bumping noses clumsily, but quickly moving past that. They kiss, with smiles on their lips and each other in their hands, with nothing but the clairvoyant blue of the water around them.

**Author's Note:**

> lol i had so much fun writing this!! and thank you for reading all of it!!
> 
> special thanks to V for giving me the prompt (unintentionally LOL) and S for editing! what would i do w/o you two ;;;


End file.
